Various cameras for self-developing film have heretofore been available; however, because of certain design characteristics they have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings; a) once the shutter actuating button has been manually depressed the feed-cycle will automatically begin thereby preventing the operator from controlling when the exposed photographic sheet is to be discharged from the camera housing; b) it cannot be readily ascertained when the camera is loaded, or when the last photographic sheet of the cartridge has been exposed without manually opening a portion of the camera housing; c) the mechanism for ejecting the exposed photographic sheets is highly complex and susceptible to malfunction; d) to ready the camera to take a picture requires the operator to set up components from a collapsed condition which may be an awkward and frustrating manipulation and frequently causing damage to or malfunctioning of the components; e) it is awkward to hold the set up camera without accidentally causing the operator's fingers to partially obstruct the opening in the housing through which the exposed photographic sheet is discharged, or partially obstruct the light rays emitted from the flash bar, or partially obstruct the main lens area; f) the operating procedure for setting up and properly positioning the camera relative to the object being photographed is awkward and time-consuming and requires the operator to have a substantial amount of dexterity; and g) in setting up the camera for use or collapsing same for storage, portions of the housing are susceptible to being manually distorted thereby causing malfunctioning of the camera.